


Letter 12

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 6 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 12

Dear Sherlock,

I saw the early edition of 1 of the tabloids. You were mean to Janine weren’t you? That wasn’t very nice. I also don’t believe what was written about you and her. Whatever you did to her was definitely a bit not good. Get better soon as the labs are boring. We have a new collection of cadavers. 1 looked interesting, thought you might like a look. Despite whatever you did, I do still love you somehow even though I’m upset with you. I almost didn’t come today because of how mad I was. I have calmed down some obviously. I have noticed you flinch your fingers a little bit, so I hope that means you will be a wake for me on one of my next visits.

X,  
Molly


End file.
